no me acepto y menos a ti
by love and peace 16
Summary: Adaptacion-AU-OoC-Yaoi-KanamexZero-Vampaia es una ciudad donde los donceles no valen nada son humillados y uno de estos Donceles es Zero que se odia a si mismo y a su Kaname Kuran el que era su mejor amigo y lo humilló de la forma mas desagradable
1. Chapter 1

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva.  
**

* * *

Estaba en el balcón del apartamento en el que vivía, apoyado en la barandilla mirando el cielo oscuro con muy pocas estrellas, le dio una calada al cigarrillo con lentitud y saboreado ese humo tóxico que se metía en su cuerpo, estaba tranquilo y sin ninguna preocupación ya que se había quitado de encima lo que tanto le molestaba, frunció el ceño al recordar la molestia que tenía en cima, le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y recordó que hacía mas o menos un mes que su padre murió, desde que fue adolescente y que se enteró de lo que era siempre estuvo resentido con su padre por que nunca le dijo lo que era, chasqueó la lengua y apagó el cigarrillo y se adentró al interior de su hogar, necesitaba dormir para empezar su nueva vida y olvidar el pasado y sobre todo lo que era.

ººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó y el sonido del despertador le despertó, sin muchas ganas salió de la cama y se metió al baño para asearse, después de una ducha y vestirse se preparó su comida preferida, ramen, cuando acabó de comer cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su trabajo.

Llegó al instituto en el que trabajaba con su coche, desde hacía años trabajaba en ese lugar como profesor de historia, todos le apreciaban, pero lo que mas le incomodaba era la miradas que a veces sentía en su persona y esto le enfadaba, ya que era las mismas miradas que le profesaban sus compañeros cuando iba al instituto, y no podía evitar recordar al que se decía llamar su mejor amigo, al recordar a esta persona cerró los puños con fuerza por la ira, le odiaba y no podía evitarlo y se alegraba de no habérselo encontrado en Vampaia (n.a: en realidad he cambiado el nombre original de la ciudad pero como no sé cómo se llama donde están los de VN entonces puse la pronunciación de la serie espero me perdonen esto) en todos esos años, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, nunca le perdonaría lo que le hizo.

-Zero-escuchó detrás de él una voz dulce de mujer y se giró y forzó una sonrisa como solía hacer a todo el mundo.

-Rima-dijo Zero

-primer día de clase y los alumnos como siempre haciendo alboroto-sonrió la chica de ojos claros y pelo rubio.

-si-dijo Zero fríamente como siempre hacía, desde hacía muchos años había aprendido a no demostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos y lo que reflejaba era frialdad en su expresión como mirada, y los alumnos nada mas verlo se asustaban.

-vallamos a la sala de profesores-dijo Rima-este año solo hay un alumno nuevo.

-eso es mejor-dijo Zero, la chica lo miró durante un segundo para luego mirar al frente con tristeza y nostalgia.

-por que-susurró Rima.

-porque que, Rima.

-por que has cambiado, ya no eres el chico del instituto que sonreía y travieso que eras.

-ese chico murió hace mucho años-dijo fríamente.

-Yuuki, Aidou y yo echamos de menos a ese Zero-dijo Rima-queremos que vuelvas-Zero entrecerró los ojos-desapareciste por a si decirlo durante cinco años convertido en una persona fría que esconde sus sentimientos.

-Rima-dijo fríamente Zero-estoy arto que tú, Yuuki y Aidou me habléis de lo mismo-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer-y por que trabajemos en este lugar no tenéis ningún derecho a meteros en mi vida.

-pero Zero-dijo Rima

-no me gustaría perderte como compañera-dijo Zero para luego abrir la puerta y entrar a la sala donde había mas compañeros de trabajo.

-Zero, que fue lo que te pasó-susurró Rima entrando a la sala

ººººººººººººººººººº

Un chico castaño de ojos amatistas estaba bostezando, tenía unos quince años y se dirigía al instituto en el coche de su padre, era su primer día y no estaba nada emocionado, hacía una semana que su padre y él se mudaron a Vampaia lugar donde nació su padre y vivían sus abuelos y su tío, el de ojos amatistas miró a su padre un castaño de pelo corto, ojos del mismo color del vino y piel blanca, lo miraba detenidamente si encontraba algún rastro de no parecido y lo único en lo que no se parecían era en el color de ojos y eso le frustraba no entendía nada.

-ocurre algo, Sora?

-no, papá.

-no eres una persona muy habladora, pero te noto pensativo-Sora bufó con desgana

-no me gusta Vampaia-su padre lo miró de reojo para luego mirar al frente, hubo silencio por varios segundos.

-eras muy pequeño cuando estuviste aquí la última vez-Sora frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, no hablaron nada mas asta que el coche paró, Sora se bajó del coche sin que su padre le quitara la mirada de encima-le digo a alguien que venga a buscarte?

-no-dijo Sora comenzando a caminar, el padre del chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima asta que vio que entró dentro, suspiró.

-Kaname-al escuchar la voz de mujer que reconocía no arrancó el coche y miró a la mujer y al hombre que la acompañaba reconociéndolos en seguida.

-Yuuki, Aidou.

-que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí-dijo el hombre con pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-creía que seguías en Estados Unidos-dijo la mujer de pelo castaño y ojos marron-recuerdo que nos dijiste en el instituto que no volverías a Vampaia.

-cambié de parecer-dijo Kaname serio.

-me alegra que hayas venido-dijo Aidou con una gran sonrisa-seguro que estando aquí harás que Zero vuelva a ser el de antes-Yuuki le dio un codazo a Aidou que este inmediatamente cayó con culpa.

-veis a Zero?-dijo Kaname con voz baja, Yuuki notó en su voz algo de culpa.

-si, pero no es momento de hablar de Zero-dijo Yuuki.

-y que hacéis aquí?-dijo Kaname para cambiar de tema.

-trabajamos aquí-dijo Yuuki-yo soy profesora de matemáticas y Aidou de deportes.

-y Zero es profesor de historia-dijo Aidou sonriendo-quien lo iba ha decir que Zero se interesase de la historia-Yuuki negaba con la cabeza.

-que haces aquí?-dijo Yuuki.

-he acabado de dejar a mi hijo Sora aquí-dijo Kaname.

-nos dijeron que había un alumno nuevo pero cuando vi el apellido creí que era hijo de Isaya y resulta que es tu hijo, es una sorpresa-dijo Yuuki con una pequeña sonrisa.

-y su tutor será Zero.

-Aidou-advirtió Yuuki.

-que-dijo Kaname alzando un poco la voz.

-nadie sabíamos que tenías un hijo-dijo Aidou-felicidades.

-Zero sabe que tienes un hijo?-dijo Yuuki seria mirando a Kaname a sus ojos vino.

-seguro que lo sabe-sonrió con una media sonrisa.

-ahora entiendo-gritó feliz Aidou y Yuuki y Kaname lo miraron-Zero está enfadado contigo por que no le dijiste que ibas a ser padre-se puso serio Aidou con la mano en la barbilla pensativo-pero eso no explica el odio hacia ti.

-no creo que sea odio, Aidou-dijo Yuuki -Zero y Kaname se hicieron amigos desde que eran muy pequeños.

-pues cuando alguien dice el nombre de Kaname frunce el ceño y parece que le odia-dijo Aidou.

-no lo creo-dijo Yuuki-puede que esté resentido con Kaname por que no estuvo cuando murió Ichiru, era lo único que tenía Zero.

-pero ni siquiera nosotros supimos de él asta que no pasó mas de un mes de la muerte de Ichiru-dijo Aidou-en ese tiempo estaba muy raro …. Y mira que ha pasado mas de diez años de la muerte de Ichiru.

-no supimos de Zero asta que no pasó cinco años, era como que se lo tragó la tierra-dijo Yuuki extrañada.

-le sentaría mal que Kaname se fuera al extranjero a estudiar-dijo Aidou

-la verdad que Zero estaba muy apegado a Kaname-dijo Yuuki, Kaname que escuchaba la conversación de los dos no se metió para decir nada, pero esa conversación le interesó bastante.

-Yuuki, Aidou, me tengo que ir, o si no llegaré tarde al hospital-dijo Kaname.

-trabajas en el hospital general de Vampaia, no?-dijo Yuuki-que especialidad.

-trato de todo, sobre todo mujeres y Donceles-dijo Kaname.

-compadezco a los Donceles-dijo Aidou con tristeza que era algo raro.

-Vampaia no ha cambiado nada por respecto a los Donceles-dijo Kaname serio y mirando a un punto lejano como si fuese muy interesante pero estaba metido en sus pensamientos-donde he estado este tiempo todos somos iguales, me costó eso, pero es lo mas justo para ellos.

-no es justo-dijo Yuuki-no conozco a ningún Doncel-Kaname alzó una ceja-bueno si, algún alumno y es tratado tan mal tanto por los varones como las chicas que me da lástima.

-tienen un trato injusto-dijo Aidou-se les suele tratar aquí en Vampaia como si no valiesen nada y la familia que tiene un Doncel es como si tuviesen un estorbo y solo se quieren deshacer de ellos, es una lástima.

-todas las personas no opinan a si-dijo Kaname-será mejor que me valla.

-debemos de quedar-dijo Aidou con felicidad-para que nos reunamos todos-mientras decía eso Yuuki se acercó a Kaname que este le escribió algo en un papel y ella lo guardó.

-claro-dijo Yuuki.

-llámame Yuuki para cuando decidáis quedar-dijo Kaname encendiendo el motor del coche.

-lo haré y también recordaremos viejos tiempos-dijo Yuuki y Kaname después de despedirse con la mano se fue, Aidou y Yuuki se adentraron al instituto.

* * *

_Nueva historia, que os aparecido? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión._


	2. Chapter 2

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva.**

* * *

Zero se dirigía a su clase, no prestó ningún tipo de interés en la reunión que se hizo antes de las clases como las otras veces de los días anteriores, solo sabía que él sería el tutor del nuevo alumno y que venía de Estados Unidos, no le interesó saber nada más, ni su nombre ni apellido.

Los alumnos estaban en los pasillos hablando o haciendo alboroto y otros en su aula correspondiente, Zero entró a la clase que le correspondía, pero antes de que él entrara los alumnos entraron y se sentaron en el asiento que ellos quisieron, conocían los alumnos a Zero como profesor, era bastante estricto y serio y a veces su mirada asustaba como que muchas veces notaban nostalgia como si algo le faltase, pero los alumnos también sabían que Zero les explicaba las veces que hacía falta el tema que estuvieran tratando.

En la clase también estaba Sora, sentado al lado de la ventana y mirando por ella, escuchaba los murmullos de las chicas hacia su persona antes que entrara el profesor que sería su tutor durante el año, odiaba que las chicas se fijaran en él por su físico pero mas odiaba que le dijera que tenía unos ojos bonitos, no es que odiara sus ojos amatistas es que eso le hacía recordar su pasado, cuando entró el profesor hubo silencio pero no apartó la mirada de la ventana, no le interesaba nada de lo que dijera el profesor el primer día de clase.

-buenos días clase-dijo serio Zero-hoy es el primer día de clase y como sabréis hoy también hay un alumno nuevo-Sora bufó ante eso pensando que se tendría que presentar ante toda la clase y eso le fastidiaba-pero como me conocéis no voy hacer que se presente, vosotros mismos tenéis la capacidad de presentaros ante él, por que yo personalmente no me gusta saber nada de vosotros en que concierne vuestra vida fuera del instituto, por eso pasaré lista-Zero de mientras hablaba no quitó la vista de un papel que tenía la lista de alumnos, se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a decir los nombres de los alumnos alfabéticamente, Sora se alegró por ese comentario y miró hacia el profesor mientras este nombraba a los alumnos, como él estaba en la última fila solo podía ver una cabellera platinada y eso le llamó la atención, ya que él sabía perfectamente que en Vampaia había pocas personas con cabello platinada, y personalmente conoció a dos y por desgracia para Sora una de ellas estaba muerta pero siempre la llevaba consigo.

Zero que estaba ajeno a los pensamientos de Sora pasaba lista y los alumnos respondía cuando decía su nombre y apellido, pero algo le turbó cuando iba a decir el apellido del siguiente alumno, inmediatamente miró el nombre levantándose lentamente del asiento, los alumnos vieron como su profesor se ponía pálido y la hoja que tenía en las manos le temblaba, Zero miró a cada uno de los alumnos asta que su vista paró en unos ojos amatistas idénticos a los suyos, soltó la hoja inconsciente cayendo al suelo, los alumnos no entendía que estaba pasando pero por primera vez pudo notar en los ojos de su profesor miedo, Zero comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo y puso lentamente su mano en su boca sin quitar su mirada en el alumno que tenía los ojos igual a los suyos.

Sora miraba a su profesor ya que se había levantado de su asiento y no le quitó en ningún momento la mirada de los ojos amatistas del peliplata y pudo ver lo mismo que sus compañeros temor, Zero parpadeó y sin mas salió de la clase cerrando la puerta, los alumnos estaban desconcertados no sabían lo que pasaba pero ninguno habló, Sora se quedó de pie por varios segundo para luego sentarse, estaba sorprendido ya que nunca se imaginó encontrarse con Zero Kiriyu y sonrió con una media sonrisa difícil de descifrar.

-por fin me darás una respuesta, papa-susurró Sora.

Zero corrió por el pasillo asta que entró en la sala de profesores, en ese lugar estaba Aidou que se sorprendió al verlo tan nervioso y con la cara pálida

-Zero, ocurre algo?-preguntó Aidou, el peliplata no dijo nada cogió sus cosas y se fue del lugar, salió de la sala de profesores corriendo para luego salir del instituto, se metió en su coche y con gran velocidad se fue del lugar.

ººººººººººººººººº

Kaname estaba en el hospital ya que era médico, estuvo atendiendo a bastantes pacientes sobre todo a Donceles que venían con moratones por algún golpe, en ese momento estaba en la sala relax que tenían los médicos y Kaname tomaba un café, se abrió la puerta y un rubio se puso café en un vaso de plástico para sentarse al lado del Castaño y se le notaba que estaba frustrado.

-que ocurre Takuma-dijo Kaname

-lo de siempre-dijo serio el rubio-se creen por que sea Doncel no soy apto para este trabajo-Kaname sopló-como se nota que no eres Doncel o si no sabrías lo malo que es ser Doncel

-no me puedo poner en tu lugar-dijo Kaname serio-pero esto es inmoral, como pueden tratar a si a personas

-es por culpa de Asato, debería de cambiar las leyes por respecto a los Donceles.

-tienes razón, pero esto desgraciadamente lo inició mi abuelo Rido-dijo Kaname.

-es cierto, cuando Rido estuvo en el poder hizo todo lo posible para que los Donceles seamos tratados como escoria como personas sin valor-dijo Takuma frunciendo el ceño y tomando café.

-mis padres siempre estuvieron en contra de eso como mi hermano Isaya, mi tío Yagari y mi primo Senri.

-cosa que tú opinabas como tu difunto abuelo-dijo Takuma con una media sonrisa y mirando al castaño de reojo.

-me di cuenta que estaba equivocado cuando salí hace años de este lugar-dijo Kaname-hice algo que me arrepentiré toda la vida.

-espero que eso lo cuentes, estoy seguro que te sentirás bien contigo mismo-dijo Takuma.

-puede, pero al que hice daño fue a otra persona-susurró Kaname.

-me alegro que hayas vuelto-dijo Takuma y Kaname sonrió con una media sonrisa-cuando le dirás a Sora la verdad? Tiene una edad y entenderá.

-Sora siempre está pensando en sus cosas, pero siente culpa, estoy seguro que se pregunta el por que.

-no entiendo de que hablas, pero si le dices que eres su padre biológico puede que cambie de actitud y se abra a las personas.

-si no hubiera sido por Hanadagi nunca hubiera sabido donde estaba-Takuma lo miró durante varios segundos.

-me gustaría saber eso tan escondido tienes y que parece que el único que sabe sobre ese asunto es mi cuñado Hanadagi.

-algún día os enteraréis de todo-se acabó su café Kaname y se levantó.

-llamaste a Zero? Le gustaría saber que estás aquí, siempre fuisteis buenos amigos-dijo Takuma sin mala intención y vio la tensión en el cuerpo del azabache-no me digas que discutisteis antes de que te fueras a Estados Unidos.

-algo a si-susurró Kaname-tengo que irme-y salió de la sala de relax dejando a Takuma sorprendido por la actitud de Kaname respecto a Zero.

* * *

_Otro capítulo, que os aparecido? Comentar_


	3. Chapter 3

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva.**

* * *

Zero llegó a su apartamento hacia una media hora, su hogar estaba destruido, él mismo lo había hecho desde que pisó su apartamento, Zero estaba frustrado, lleno de ira y lo pagó con los objetos de su hogar y los muebles, en ese momento estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda en la pared y sus rodillas en la cara y brazos alrededor de las rodillas, sollozaba por tener una vida así, levantó su cabeza con el ceño fruncido y sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, se levantó decidido y fue hacia uno de los muebles donde estaba el teléfono y empezó a buscar en los cajones.

ºººººº

Kaname estaba en el hospital y acababa de atender a un paciente y andaba por el pasillo y en ese momento su teléfono sonó, miró la pantalla y no reconoció el número y contestó.

-Kaname Kuran al habla.

-Kaname, soy Aidou le pedí tu número a Yuuki-Kaname se apoyó en la pared y alzó una ceja sin entender su llamada-te extrañará el por que te llamo y sé que debes de tener trabajo pero estaba preocupado.

-pasa algo con Sora?

-no es nada de él, se trata de Zero

-de Zero-dijo extrañado Kaname y en ese momento Takuma pasó por ese lugar y miró a Kaname al escuchar el nombre del peli plata y se quedó para saber que pasaba.

-si-dijo Aidou-es que vi a Zero alterado y se fue en el coche a gran velocidad, decidí saber que pasaba y los alumnos suyos me contaron que de repente se puso pálido.

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-por lo que me dijeron los alumnos fue cuando iba a decir el nombre de tu hijo y los dos se quedaron mirando y Zero salió corriendo del aula-Kaname al escuchar esto frunció el ceño y Takuma se preocupó-por como conducía me preocupé por si había tenido un accidente y si vosotros habríais tenido algún aviso o algo.

-no hemos recibido ningún accidente trafico-dijo Kaname y miró a Takuma

-me alegra-dijo Aidou

-Aidou, Zero sigue viviendo en la casa de su padre?

-no-dijo Aidou-a los días de la muerte de su padre se fue a vivir a un apartamento, por que lo dices?

-me gustaría ir a visitarlo y ha Takuma le gustaría también.

-entonces te daré su dirección, aunque no suele recibir visitas es una persona solitaria no es el mismo de antes-dijo Aidou y Kaname aguantó el teléfono con el hombro sacando un papel de su bata y un bolígrafo.

-dime la dirección-dijo Kaname y empezó a apuntar en el papel la dirección-iré a visitarlo ahora.

-seguro que con verte se tranquilizará-Kaname sonrió de medio lado con nostalgia ya que en el pasado si que se alegraría Zero de verlo pero ahora seguro que le odiaba-te dejo, que tengo clase y llámame por cualquier cosa.

-de acuerdo-dijo Kaname para colgar y guardarse el teléfono en el pantalón.

-que pasa?-dijo Takuma.

-quería saber si Zero estaba aquí ya que cogió el coche bastante alterado-dijo Kaname quitándose la bata

-vas a ir a verlo?

-si-dijo Kaname serio-es el momento para que nos veamos y dejarle las cosas claras con respecto a Sora.

-que tiene que ver Sora?

-ya te contaré-dijo Kaname y Takuma frunció el ceño.

-siempre dices lo mismo, y me muero de curiosidad-dijo Takuma frustrado.

-ocúpate de mis pacientes, Takuma-dijo Kaname para no seguir con ese tema.

-Kaname algo me dice que te diga que no la fastidies-dijo Takuma

-esta vez no la fastidiaré-susurró Kaname que fue escuchado por el oji verde y le extrañó.

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Takuma

-olvídalo-dijo Kaname y comenzó a caminar alzando la mano en modo de despedida.

ººººººººººººººº

Zero tenía los papeles que estaba buscando en sus manos, lo leyó varias veces y se maldijo por no haber puesto una cláusula o algo por el estilo para que ellos no se encontrasen ni supieran de su respectiva existencia, arrugó los papeles y los tiró con rabia al suelo para luego salir de su apartamento cogiendo antes las llaves tanto del apartamento como del coche.

Subió al coche y arrancó y salió del aparcamiento a gran velocidad sin saber que fue visto por unos ojos color vino que sin pensarlo lo siguió.

ºººººººººº

Dejó el coche mal y Zero salió del coche, estaba a las afueras de Vampaia mas concretamente en el orfanato, se adentró al lugar a paso rápido, los niños que jugaban en el patio miraban al peli plata asustados ya que la expresión de Zero era de enfado, en esos momentos una trabajadora estaba en el lugar y el peli plata se acercó a ella.

-señora, quiero ver al señor Kaseumi Kageyama-la mujer solo lo miró.

-y usted es-dijo la mujer seria.

-eso es lo de menos

-entonces no podrá hablar con él-Zero ante esto la empujó y este caminó hacia la casa que era bastante grande y escuchaba los balbuceos de los niños y como la trabajadora gritaba para que se detuviera, pero antes de pasar por la puerta un hombre salió mal humorado y el amatista paró.

-tú-gritó Zero enfadado.

-Kaseumi no pude evitar esto-dijo la trabajadora.

-no pasa nada, Maria-dijo Kaseumi con una sonrisa y miró al peli plata serio.

-Zero, no es modo de presentarte aquí de esa manera-Zero suspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse pero no pudo.

-tuvimos un maldito trato hace diez años-gritó Zero.

-tranquilízate, puedo explicarte-dijo Kaseumi tratando de tranquilizar al amatista.

-que me tranquilice, dices-gritó Zero-quedamos que esa molestia no estaría con ningún miembro del clan Kuran.

-esa molestia que dices es tu hijo-gritó Kaseumi -lo llevaste en tu vientre durante nueve meses-Zero cerró los puños con fuerza para darle un puñetazo en la cara tirando a Kaseumi al suelo.

-nunca vuelvas a mencionar que yo tuve dentro de mí a algo como eso-gritó Zero con ira, Maria agarró a Kaseumi y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-no puedo creer que aún pienses igual que en el pasado-dijo Kaseumi-pero no pude hacer nada, y Kaname Kuran no lo adoptó demostró que es su padre biológico con una prueba de ADN-el peliplata abrió los ojos sorprendido-no tuviste de haberle escondido que estabas embarazado-ante esas palabras Zero volvió a cerrar los puños.

-no sabes nada, Kaseumi-y dio la espalda a Kaseumi y Maria-yo mismo me voy a encargar de ese, no voy a permitir que por culpa de esa molestia sepan de mi condición-y comenzó a caminar.

-Zero, que vas hacer, no vallas hacer algo que te arrepientas-dijo alzando la voz Kaseumi, pero Zero no dijo nada y pasó por delante de los niños que asustados se apartaron del peli plata.

Zero se montó en su coche y frustrado dio un golpe en el volante, puso su cabeza en el respaldo y miró al techo del coche y se quedó así varios segundos, giró su cabeza y miró hacia el bosque e hizo una pequeña sonrisa y sin pensarlo salió del coche para adentrarse al bosque con paso tranquilo, caminaba tranquilamente mirando al frente, ese lugar le recordaba buenos momentos de su niñez pero también el peor momento de su vida, donde descubrió la verdad y de la peor manera a mano de su supuesto mejor amigo, paró de repente al recordar ese momento y una lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla y cerró los puños con fuerza, ya no quería estar en ese lugar y se giró para volver al coche, pero se quedó tieso al ver delante de él esos ojos vino que hacía tantos años que no veía

-cuanto tiempo, Zero-el peli plata inconsciente dio un paso atrás por que el xastaño dio un paso hacia delante. Sus ojos amatistas estaban abiertos de par en par y su respiración se volvió rápida, Zero siempre creyó que si tuviera a su supuesto mejor amigo se abalanzaría hacia él para darle una paliza pero su reacción era la contraria su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo contrario en lo que quería hacer.

-Ka … name-susurró Zero y el azabache percibió que lo decía con terror y eso le incomodaba, sabía que en el pasado actuó mal con el peliplata pero no pudo evitarlo, era un adolescente con la hormonas revolucionadas y no pudo contenerse, en parte se arrepentía de lo sucedido pero no fue las formas, pero tampoco se arrepentía por que gracias a eso tenía a su hijo que era una de las personas que mas quería-aléjate de mi-escuchó gritar al peliplata y salió de sus pensamientos y paró de caminar y sin poder evitarlo o detenerlo Zero salió corriendo del lugar, Kaname miró el lugar por donde se había ido corriendo Zero.

-la próxima vez no dejaré que huyas de mi-dijo con seguridad Kaname con una media sonrisa.

_Que os aparecido? Espero que os haya gustado comentar para saber vuestra opinión_


	4. Chapter 4

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

Kaname caminó tranquilamente asta que llegó a la puerta del orfanato unos metros mas adelante estaba su coche y bien escondido para que nadie lo viera sobre todo Zero, se dirigió hacia su coche y se montó, sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Senri, por fin coges el teléfono-dijo de mal humor Kaname.

-por que tenga una galería de arte no significa que tenga el tiempo libre, bastardo-respondió Senri.

-te llamaba para que me hagas un favor.

-tú pidiendo un favor-dijo con burla Senri-ver para creer, y que es eso que quieres haga, primito?

-deja tus bromas o le diré a Takuma que le pintaste desnudo sin su consentimiento.

-no te atrevas hacer eso, bastardo.

-pues escúchame, copia barata-dijo Kaname-quiero que vallas a esta dirección que te enviaré a tu teléfono y me esperes en ese lugar, desgraciadamente necesito tu ayuda.

-de que se trata el asunto-Kaname sopló.

-de Zero-dijo Kaname-se que tú te llevas bien con él y necesito que me ayudes para que no me huya.

-hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con Zero idiota-dijo Senri-pero iré para saber que pasa ya que algo me dice que pasó algo entre vosotros dos.

-nos vemos allí-dijo Kaname cortando la llamada y guardándose su teléfono.

ººººººººººººººº

Zero llegó a su apartamento y cerró la puerta para luego apoyar su cabeza en ella, cerró los ojos fuertemente y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, con su puño dio a la puerta con fuerza, no entendía su forma de actuar se recriminaba por eso y llegó a la conclusión que tenía miedo al que fue su mejor amigo y eso le aterraba sentir ese sentimiento hacia esa persona, se giró y siguió con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta y miró al techo y sonrió con una media sonrisa.

-y que en un pasado sentí algo por ti-susurró con tristeza para luego fruncir el ceño y golpear la puerta con el puño-si habéis aparecido el que tiene que desaparecer soy yo-se puso tieso y comenzó a caminar lentamente-y esta vez nadie lo impedirá.

ºººººººººººººººººº

-Kaname, por fin llegas -dijo Senri un chico de pelo rojo y ojos de color azul y la piel pálida.

-este es el edificio, entremos-dijo Kaname serio y Senri se le quedó mirando para luego seguir a su primo, cuando entraron vieron a un hombre de aproximadamente unos sesenta años sentado en una mesa, Senri se acercó al hombre.

-buenas, quisiera preguntarle si se encuentra Zero Kiriyu-dijo Senri serio y el hombre le miró.

-buenas-dijo el hombre-si se encuentra en su apartamento, se cuando alguien entra o sale del edificio, son amigos de el señor Kiriyu?

-si-dijo Senri sonriendo falsamente y al portero le dio mala espina y miró a Kaname que este estaba serio, el portero miró detenidamente a Kaname.

-tiene un gran parecido con el niño que le acompañaba al señor Kiriyu hace años.

-niño?-dijo Senri sin entender.

-cuando el señor Kiriyu compró el apartamento vino con un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años, el niño era muy educado pero muy callado-Senri no sabía que decir.

-me puede decir como trataba Zero al niño?-dijo Kaname serio y Senri alzó una ceja ya que no entendía nada.

-no lo trataba-dijo enfadado el portero-y eso me molestaba, a veces el pequeño Sora venía aquí y se distraía conmigo.

-Sora-dijo incrédulo Senri y miró a Kaname para luego mirar al portero.

-me daba muchas pena, pero solo estuvo aquí menos de un mes-dijo el portero con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza-pero el niño quería al señor Kiriyu, lo pude notar cuando me dijo que tenía que vigilarlo por que él mismo se hacía daño, pero Sora a quien echaba de menos era a su abuelo, siempre me hablaba de él y siempre con una sonrisa.

-que raro lo del niño, a parte que tiene el nombre de tu hijo Kaname-dijo Senri.

-pero lo que mas pena me dio cuando vinieron unos hombres a por el niño, que tuve que acompañarlos asta el apartamento del señor Kiriyu y por eso se lo que pasó y me rompió el corazón-dijo con tristeza el portero-recuerdo que ese día se llevaron a Sora, el niño se le agarraba al la pierna del señor Kiriyu llorando que no se quería ir con esas personas y diciéndole al señor Kiriyu que le quería y se iba a portar bien y que no le iba a molestar en nada, el señor Kiriyu ni se inmutó y les dijo a esas personas que se lo llevaran de su vista, pero lo que más me extrañó es que Sora le gritara papa y que no le iba a causar ningún problema, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que eran padre e hijo, primero por que no se parecían en nada excepto los ojos azules y segundo por la forma que le trataba tan indiferente-el portero cerró los puños con fuerza-como un padre puede despreciar a si a su propio hijo? no lo entiendo-Kaname miró a Senri que este estaba sorprendido.

-Zero tiene un hijo-susurró Senri sin creérselo-pero no entiendo su comportamiento.

-el señor Kiriyu es una persona solitaria, y es frío con todo a su alrededor, nunca viene nadie a visitarlo y creo que es por que él no desea recibir a nadie-dijo el portero serio.

-mejor será que subamos-dijo Kaname.

-gracias por la información-dijo Senri sonriendo falsamente y los dos fueron donde estaba el ascensor, tocó el botón y al cabo de unos segundos se abrió la puerta, los dos primos estaban en silencio y vieron como la puerta se cerró, Kaname se apoyó en la pared-se te adelantaron-Kaname alzó una ceja sin saber a que venía eso.

-que.

-que alguien se te adelantó con Zero idiota.

-de que hablas.

-que cuando eras un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas tenía tu vista en él y no solo eso si no tu pene-Kaname rodó los ojos-se perfectamente que te masturbabas pensando en el peliplata idiota.

-eso no es verd ….

-no mientas, a ti te atraía Zero en el ámbito sexual, pero como él es varón y tú también, pero te puedo asegurar que te hubiéramos apoyado.

-Senri no sabes nada-dijo Kaname, Senri miró a Kaname.

-pues explícame, a parte me resulta extraño que el hijo de Zero se llame Sora al igual que el tuyo.

-es difícil de explicar-susurró Kaname para abrirse la puerta del ascensor y los dos salieron para girar a la izquierda y pasar dos puertas, pararon en la tercera puerta y se pusieron en frente.

-por lo que ha dicho el portero Zero idiota está en casa-dijo Senri y llamó al timbre, Kaname se apoyó al costado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, Senri volvió a tocar, se extrañó por que no escuchaba nada, ni pasos y ningún ruido dentro, Senri y Kaname se miraron con extrañeza y Senri volvió a tocar y sin ningún resultado-Zero, soy Senri, abre la puerta-Kaname frunció el ceño ya que le vino un mal presentimiento.

-Senri, ves al portero para que abra la puerta ya que él tiene que tener una copia, yo insistiré-dijo Kaname, Senri afirmó con la cabeza y se fue rápido y cogió el ascensor, Kaname insistió tocando el timbre, le resultaba extraño ese silencio y eso le desesperaba, escuchó que alguien se acercaba y pudo ver que era su primo Senri con el portero, este sin decir nada sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, los dos azabaches entraron deprisa y el portero mas calmado mirando el lugar que estaba destruido, y su primer pensamiento es que alguien le entró a la casa.

Kaname y Senri miraron el lugar, cada habitación que constaba de dos, se dieron cuenta que la sala estaba desordenada como si alguien lo hubiera tirado las cosas apropósito y Kaname sintió culpa ya que el estado actual de Zero fue culpa suya, después de entrar a las habitaciones salieron sin ningún resultado respecto a Zero, miraron la última puerta que estaba entre abierta, los dos primos se miraron y Senri abrió la puerta lentamente como presintiendo lo que iban a ver, una vez la puerta abierta Senri se quedó congelado en el lugar, Kaname que estaba un paso atrás y ver a Senri que no se movía decidió ver lo que le causó ese estado a su primo y entonces lo vio y abrió los ojos sorprendido, quien estaba allí era el cuerpo de Zero tirado en el suelo, con un frasco de pastillas al lado y lo peor de todo cortes en las muñecas de sus manos que no paraba de salir sangre, Kaname estaba en shock pero salió rápidamente y se acercó al cuerpo del peliplata que estaba inconsciente.

-Senri, llama a una ambulancia-exigió Kaname mientras cogió toallas y se las ponía en la mano y apretándolas con fuerza en un nudo, volvió a mirar a Senri que no se había movido-reacciona, maldita sea, y llama a una ambulancia-gritó y Senri salió del shock pero sus manos le temblaban.

-llamaré yo-dijo el portero que llegó al cuarto de baño y vio al peliplata-se ha querido suicidar?

-si-dijo Kaname con aparente tranquilidad viendo como el portero llamaba a la ambulancia y dando las indicaciones de lo sucedido.

* * *

_**Que tal el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión**_


	5. Chapter 5

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

Había pasado cuatro días, Yuuki estaba en el pasillo del hospital preocupada, a veces se sentaba y otras estaba de pie andando arriba abajo, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y menos los motivos el por que Zero hizo tal cosa, ella sabía que Zero había cambiado radicalmente, de ser un chico sociable y alegre a ser un antisocial y ser serio y frío con todo el mundo, Yuuki como amiga de la infancia del peliplata intentó a cercarse a Zero para que le contara el problema que tenía pero este no soltaba nada, solo la miraba serio y que parecía que la quería asesinar con la mirada, pero Yuuki no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que esa actitud que tenía Zero podía ser por culpa de Kaname, por el simple echo que cuando se mencionaba el nombre del castaño Zero se tensaba y aunque estaba segura que el peliplata ni cuenta se daba, también le daba algo de temor, Yuuki estaba en ese momento apoyada en la pared del pasillo y al lado de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su albino amigo, vio a Takuma que se acercaba y ella dejó de apoyarse de la pared

-Takuma, cuando despertará Zero-dijo preocupada Yuuki

-deberías de ir a descansar-dijo Takuma

-Zero es mi amigo desde que éramos niños, quiero saber que está bien y que despierte-pasó su mano con desesperación por su cabello castaño-siento que he sido una mala amiga, debería de haber pasado tiempo con él y saber que es lo que le pasaba para a si no haber llegado a esta situación-Takuma suspiró

-Yuuki, se perfectamente que Zero no se ha dejado ayudar y tiene un gran problema psicológico

-pero …

-Yuuki-dijo Takuma cortando a la chica- en los archivos del hospital he visto que ha intentado suicidarse varias veces-la castaña abrió sus ojos borgoña sorprendida-y por tu expresión no lo sabías

-cuando

-antes que muriera su padre

-Zero estaba muy unido a su padre-dijo con tristeza Yuuki y cerró los puños con fuerza-pero Zero desapareció, nadie lo podía localizar, no vivía en la casa de su padre cuando este murió

-lo se-dijo Takuma-en los archivos tenía otra dirección, pero no dice muchas cosas mas, solo que intentó suicidarse varias veces pero nunca consiguió su cometido por que su padre llegaba a tiempo-hubo silencio entre los dos por varios segundos-Zero debe de despertar en cualquier momento, si no hubiera sido por mi esposo Senri y Kaname -se mordió el labio Takuma-lo hubiéramos perdido

-lo se-susurró Yuuki

-Yuuki-dijo Takuma bastante serio-tú sabías que Zero tenía un hijo?

-no-dijo Yuuki-nadie lo sabía, aunque no entiendo por que lo escondió de esa forma

-a mi también me gustaría saber-dijo Takuma-Senri me comento sobre lo del hijo ya que el portero del edificio donde vive lo menciono, pero lo que es mas extraño es que se llama igual que el hijo de Kaname

-hay muchos niños con el nombre de Sora-dijo Yuuki

-pero que tengan la misma edad y que Kaname adoptara a un niño, y lo mas importante que Zero diese en adopción a ese niño?-Takuma entrecerró los ojos frustrado por no entender nada y Yuuki puso un dedo en su barbilla pensativa

-puede que sea el mismo niño y Kaname lo adoptó sin saber que es hijo de Zero

-eso es lo mas extraño-dijo Takuma-Kaname nunca ha sido una persona gentil con algo que quiere y tu también sabes eso

-tienes razón, Kaname nunca adoptaría a un niño que no sea un Kuran-dijo Yuuki para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida-a no ser que ese niño sea-no acabó de decirlo y miró con los ojos muy abiertos al rubio que este sonrió-pero eso es imposible, Zero es varón, a no ser que Zero se quedará con un hijo que no es suyo, pero entonces por que lo trataría a si-negó con la cabeza en movimientos rápido-es confuso, Kaname no es Doncel, él odia a los Donceles

-los odiaba o los menospreciaba-dijo Takuma

-a no ser que el Doncel sea Zero-susurró Yuuki-pero eso es imposible, no?-poniéndose una mano en la frente Yuuki

-en su historial médico dice que es varón-dijo Takuma ya que esa parte no la entendía, como que no entendía que tenía que ver Zero con el hijo de Kaname ya que él sabía que era hijo biológico-ve a tomar algo, Yuuki, yo iré a revisar a Zero-la chica asintió con la cabeza para irse de ahí lentamente y pensativa, Takuma la miró como se alejaba de él durante unos segundos y luego entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se acercó al peliplata-que escondido tenías que eras Doncel, Zero-susurró-aunque te comprendo, vivir en este lugar durante toda la vida hace que los Donceles escondan su verdadera condición y también repudien lo que es una parte de él-suspiró con desgano Takuma para mirar los papeles que tenía del albino sobre su estado-conociendo como pensaba antes Kaname sobre los Donceles seguro que se aprovechó de ti y las consecuencias las apagado Sora

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Kaname estaba en la sala de su casa con su hijo Sora sentados en el sofá, el chico pudo notar que su padre estaba preocupado pero no le preocupó eso, no le preguntó que problema tenía

-Sora, tenemos algo que hablar, y ya eres lo suficiente grande para entender y saber-dijo Kaname serio y Sora lo miró también serio

-que es eso tan importante?

-la verdad no se por donde empezar

-si se trata de sexo ya se sobre ese tema, no necesito que me digas nada-dijo Sora mirando al frente como zanjando el tema-Kaname abrió la boca para luego cerrarla ya que se sorprendió sobre ese tema

-otro día te hablaré de eso-dijo Kaname y Sora lo miró e iba a decir algo pero Kaname continuó-no se trata de eso-suspiró fuertemente-comenzaré desde el principio, se que eres inteligente y lo entenderás

-de que se trata-dijo Sora con seriedad

-como te habrás dado cuenta, Vampaia no trata muy bien a los Donceles

-si me he dado cuenta-dijo Sora-no me digas que me vas a decir que soy Doncel

-no-dijo Kaname-tú eres varón y si hubieras sido Doncel no habría problema ni de mi parte ni parte de tus abuelos ni tíos

-esta mañana en la escuela he golpeado aún varón-Kaname no se esperó esa declaración-la cuestión es que ese varón estaba tratando bastante mal aún Doncel y lo defendí, pero me sorprendió la actitud del Doncel hacía mi, se me ofreció por haberlo defendido, yo le dije que no quería nada con él y que lo único que hacía era humillarse y que tenía que aprender a valorarse

-valla-dijo sorprendido Kaname aunque se esperaba algo a si respecto al Doncel ya que esas cosas no habían cambiado en ese lugar-eres muy diferente a mi

-y por que debería parecerme a ti?

-por que yo con tu edad si defendía algún Doncel era para que me de algo a cambia-Sora abrió la boca, no se esperaba algo a si de Kaname, en cambio Kaname lo dijo con enfado por la forma que actuaba antes y eso Sora lo notó

-dime lo que querías decirme-dijo Sora

-como te he dicho Vamapaia trata mal a los Donceles, los humillan y eso es por que una ley hace que los Donceles son escoría-Sora estaba atento a lo que decía ya que le intrigaba el por que en ese lugar donde se habían mudado trataban tan mal a los Donceles-esa ley la puso mi abuelo Rido cuando estaba en el poder

-que-dijo Sora sorprendido

-como lo escuchas-dijo resignado Kaname-Rido puso esa ley por que odiaba a los Donceles mas concretamente a uno, esto no lo sabe nadie ya que antes de estar en el poder Rido estuvo casado con un Doncel-Kaname miró al techo como recordando las palabras que una vez le dijo su padre como su tío Toga-ese Doncel se llamaba Nagamishi Shindo, sinceramente no se que pasó, pero ellos dos tuvieron dos hijos tu abuelo Haruka y mi tío Toga, ellos nunca odiaron a los Donceles como tu abuela Juuri y mi hermano Isaya, yo …-se mordió el labio inferior como si le costara lo que iba a decir-yo odiaba a los Donceles, veía en ellos que no valían para nada, no le voy a echar la culpa a Rido ya que yo pasé mucho tiempo con él cuando era niño, pero yo soy el único responsable de mis actos, cuando se retiró Rido, Asato subió al poder y siguió con esa ley absurda

-como se puede odiar a una persona que a compartido vínculos fuertes, no lo entiendo

-la cuestión que mi padre como mi tío empezaron a odiar a Rido después que apareciera el cuerpo sin vida de mi abuelo Nagamishi, pero lo que no soportó Rido es que Toga se casara con un Doncel, Kaien y tuvieron a Senri, a mi no me agradaba ni Kaien por ser Doncel y menos a Senri por ser hijo de un Doncel, pero tenía que callarme por mi madre, mi hermano y sobre todo mi padre-sonrió con una media sonrisa demostrando felicidad-me alegré muchísimo que muriera Rido por que por un descuido vi unos papeles que él mandó asesinar a mi abuelo Nagamishi cosa que cuando se lo dije a mi padre como a mi tío ellos no se sorprendieron, ellos intuían que lo había hecho, pero no podían hacer nada por la posición que tenía Rido

-y por que cambiaste de opinión?-dijo Sora con enfado pero lo intentaba disimular pero Kaname lo notó

-por que cometí algo que me arrepentiré toda la vida, mas que nada por la forma de hacerlo

-y que fue-dijo Sora para luego abrir los ojos-no me digas que mataste un Doncel

-no-dijo Kaname-pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera salido impune

-no puedo creer que por odiar aún Doncel todos tenga que pagar por eso-dijo Sora mirando al suelo y luego miró a su padre-y que hiciste?

-cuando tenía doce años conocí al que sería mi mejor amigo y a su mejor amiga, Yuuki Cross, te suena el nombre de Yuuki?

-la profesora-dijo Sora

-me refiero antes de haberla conocido en el instituto

-no-Kaname suspiró ya que le costaba lo que le iba decir

-ese chico que conocí se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, éramos inseparables-sonrió con nostalgia Kaname, Sora observaba detenidamente cada gesto y tono de voz de Kaname-los años pasaban y yo con catorce años empecé a notar cosas respecto a mi mejor amigo a parte que también empecé a tener un sentimiento hacia él, esos cambios que yo notaba parecía que nadie los notaba o eso creía yo, y comencé a ver a los varones mirarlo con deseo, eso me molestaba pero mas molestaba sentir algo por un hombre varón, asta que un día en las duchas me di cuenta de algo y sin pensarlo y cuando sabía que el no estaba en casa fui hablar con su padre y él me lo confirmó, mi mejor amigo era Doncel y él no lo sabía, yo quedé en Shock y me maldije por no darme cuenta antes para alejarlo de mi vida, yo que pensaba que los Donceles no valían nada no podía tener como mejor amigo un Doncel y me alejé de él

-Kaname que me estás intentando decir-dijo Sora serio asta pudo ver Kaname en la mirada amatista ira

-le trataba mal, era frío con él, asta que un día me dije, si es Doncel por que no aprovecharme de eso, no me pasaría nada, los Donceles estaban para eso y cada vez me atraía mas-Sora cerró los puños con fuerza-un día me llamó para que le fuera buscar al centro comercial, me dijo que no quería ir a casa ya que su padre le decía cosas que no entendía-suspiró fuertemente Kaname-fui a buscarlo, lo llevé a las afueras de Vampaia donde está el orfanato-tragó duro Kaname, se le notaba tristeza y le costaba seguir-y yo allí le dije cosas, se enteró que era Doncel, que ahora me doy cuenta que no aceptó, y también le-cerró los ojos con fuerza-violé violentamente-abrió los ojos y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos vino, Sora abrió la boca sorprendido-estoy arrepentido por la forma en que lo hice … durante todos estos años quise olvidar lo que hice, pero sabes una cosa-sonrió con tristeza-cuando íbamos en el coche hacia ese lugar yo estaba tan metido en lo que le iba hacer que no me di cuenta de lo que me dijo, se que me dijo algo importante que yo no escuché por estar pensando en estupideces

-creíste que eras mas hombre haciendo eso?-dijo con ira Sora, Kaname tenía las manos en su cabello y mirando al suelo y sonrió con nostalgia

-eres igual a él en esas cosas-dijo Kaname-siempre defendía a los Donceles mientras yo no hacía nada, creo que una parte de él sabía de su condición

-por que dices que me parezco a él-dijo Sora sin entender

-mi mejor amigo era Zero Kiriyu y su padre era Ichiru Kiriyu-dijo Kaname sin levantar la vista del suelo, Sora al escuchar eso se levantó con rapidez

-tú-dijo con temblor en la voz Sora

-por eso te pareces a mi físicamente y pude adoptarte-Kaname sonrió-bueno no te adopté, te saqué de ese lugar con una prueba que te hicieron de ADN-a Sora le empezó a caer las lágrimas-Zero te trató bien?

-no me trataba-susurró Sora inconscientemente

-eso dijo el portero del edificio donde vive Zero

-con él hablaba-susurró Sora

-cuando te vio Zero no pudo evitar irse, estoy seguro que cree que tu puedes decir que es Doncel al igual que yo, nadie sabe que es Doncel

-yo … solo quería … que me quisiera … un poco-dijo Sora con lágrimas que vio Kaname

-Sora, yo se que lo hice mal con Zero, pero debes de comprender, en este lugar no es fácil para un Doncel-dijo Kaname serio-sabes cuantos Donceles atiendo con la ayuda de Takuma en el hospital por golpes que les hace los varones? Zero solo tiene miedo de esa gente, y si decidí venir aquí contigo es para arreglar lo que le hice pero sobre todo para que tú te arregles con él

-él nunca me quiso-susurró Sora-solo me quería mi abuelo Ichiru, crees que ahora va a ser diferente?-gritó esto último

-conócelo, él necesita su tiempo, deja que te conozca

-quiero pensarlo-dijo Sora

-Sora lo que te voy a decir es algo delicado-dijo Kaname y Sora le puso atención-cuando viviste con él Zero intentó suicidarse?

-muchas-dijo Sora-el abuelo Ichiru muchas veces se lo impidió y yo alguna vez encontré su cuerpo inconsciente, pero estoy seguro que decían que era el abuelo, ya que nadie sabía de mi existencia

-Zero intentó suicidarse, Senri y yo lo encontramos en su apartamento-dijo Kaname, Sora sonrió con tristeza

-y todo por que me vio

-no te sientas culpable, también me vio a mi-Sora se volvió a sentar

-otra cosa, como supiste de mi

-Zero tenía buenos amigos, y uno de ellos se llama Hanadagi, él le vio un día embarazado, no se le notaba mucho y parecía por lo que me dijo Hanadagi que era obligado por Ichiru, no me lo dijo en ese momento, al cabo de los años, Hanadagi por algo de trabajo tuvo que ir a Estados Unidos y nos vimos allí, y me dijo que vio a Zero embarazado, yo supe de inmediato que ese niño o niña era mío, conocía a Zero perfectamente y sabía que no iba estar con un hombre, decidí volver a Vampaia y con ayuda de Hanadagi nos enteremos que estabas en el orfanato, cuando te vi a los ojos supe que eras tú y decidí adoptarte, Kaseumi la persona a cargo del orfanato me dijo que yo no podía adoptarte aparte que me di cuenta que cambió de actitud cuando le dije mi apellido, Hanadagi que estaba conmigo y yo que le decía que eras mi hijo me dijo que me hiciera las pruebas de paternidad, una vez hechas y que coincidía que éramos padres e hijo inmediatamente te pude llevar conmigo

-entiendo-dijo Sora-Kaname, yo no puedo estar enfadado contigo, tú me has dado lo que siempre quise de mi padre, y no puedo enfadarme contigo-Kaname sonrió y se sentó a su lado y le acarició sus cabellos castaños iguales a los suyos

-estoy orgulloso de tener un hijo como tú-dijo Kaname con sinceridad-te quiero, Sora

-yo también te quiero, papa-dijo Sora abrazando a su padre-e intentaré decirte siempre papá-Kaname sonrió y Sora también

-quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo Kaname-quiero que te quedes una temporada con tus abuelos

-por que-dijo alzando una ceja Sora

-por que voy a traer a esta casa a Zero, si está solo intentará hacerse daño otra vez o asta irse de aquí

-entiendo-susurró Sora

-para él ahora eres un problema y que conviva contigo puede ser un desastre

-lo se y no estoy enfadado, se cual es su situación

-si te sirve de alivio a mi me tiene miedo y eso lo voy a utilizar a mi favor

-solo que no lo traumatices mas-dijo Sora con seriedad

-no lo haré-dijo Kaname sonriendo

-iré a buscar algunas cosas mías para ir a la casa de los abuelos-dijo Sora para luego salir de la sala e ir a su habitación que estaba en la planta de arriba

ºººººººººººººººº

Kaname acababa de dejar a su hijo en la casa de sus padres, conducía su coche y era media tarde, iba ir al hospital para saber del estado de Zero, miró por un momento por la ventanilla del copiloto y vio algo que le resultaba familiar y que se tambaleaba y se agarraba a la pared

-no puede ser-susurró Kaname viendo caía lo que había visto e inmediatamente paró el coche cerca de lo que se había caído y salió del coche y se acercó a la persona y sin pensarlo lo cogió y lo metió al coche pero antes de arrancar el coche llamó a Takuma para informarle lo que había pasado

* * *

**_Este capítulo es un poquito mas largo, que os aparecido? Comentar_**


	6. Chapter 6

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

La luz se filtró en el lugar que estaba, estaba cómodo y no quería abrir los ojos, respiraba acompasadamente aspirando al aroma a limpio de las sabanas, aspiró profundamente el olor de la almohada y abrió los ojos rápidamente como platos, se quedó desubicado, ya que lo último que recordaba es que estaba en el hospital y como los hospitales no le agradaban decidió escaparse sin ser visto por nadie aunque estaba enfadado por que no sabía como había llegado al hospital, frunció el ceño al ver que no conocía el lugar donde estaba ahora, solo se acordaba que salió del hospital sintiéndose débil físicamente asta que vio todo negro, se sentó en la cama lentamente y puso su mano en la cabeza ya que se seguía sintiéndose débil, puso sus brazos en frente de su cara y vio que sus muñecas estaban vendadas, hizo una mueca de disgusto y se levantó lentamente notando que tenía una ropa diferente a la que él se puso en el hospital antes de huir de ese lugar

-no deberías moverte, Zero-el peliplata inmediatamente se giró para quedar al frente a la persona que estaba en la puerta apoyada y abrió los ojos preguntándose cuanto tiempo estaba en ese lugar, pero eso no era todo su cuerpo reaccionó como la última vez que le vio, retrocedió inconscientemente asta que chocó con la pequeña mesita que había al lado de la cama

-que … quieres-susurró Zero y la otra persona suspiró con desgano

-eso no tiene importancia, lo que me interesa es que no sigas haciendo el idiota-dijo serio y a Zero esas palabras le sentaron mal olvidando por un momento lo que le causaba esa persona

-quien te crees quien eres, Kaname-gritó enfadado Zero y el castaño sonrió

-me alegra que sigas teniendo ese carácter-dijo burlón Kaname acercándose a Zero

-no te me acerques maldito bastardo-volvió a gritar Zero pero se notaba inquietud en la voz y Kaname paró de caminar, a parte que lo hizo cuando estaba cerca del peliplata

-me he tomado la libertad esta mañana de ir a tu apartamento y decirle al portero que me de tus llaves

-que-dijo Zero desconcertado

-te quedaras aquí-dijo como orden Kaname-conmigo

-ni en tus sueños-gritó Zero

-sinceramente ese es uno de mis sueños-dijo burlón Kaname, el amatista apretó los puños con fuerza sintiéndose insultado y humillado-sobre tu trabajo no iras durante un tiempo indefinido, a visé a Yuuki y ella está de acuerdo y hablará de eso con tu jefe o si no yo mismo lo haré-Zero agachó la cabeza y su cabello le tapaba sus ojos amatistas

-supongo que eso te hace feliz, humillarme es tu principal pasatiempo

-no te quiero humillar, solo quiero ayudarte

-mentira-gritó Zero para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara al castaño que este dio unos pasos hacia atrás, el peliplata inmediatamente se alejó del castaño para ir a la puerta y salir de ese lugar, pero paró en la puerta sin abrirla-tú eres el peor de los varones-Kaname le miró serio poniendo su mano en el lugar golpeado

-si pones un pie fuera de esta habitación todo el mundo sabrá que eres Doncel y se perfectamente que eso no quieres tú, verdad Zero?-el peliplata con la mano en el pomo se mordió el labio inferior-pero no sabrán solo eso si no que también tienes un hijo conmigo y sabes perfectamente que conlleva eso-el cabello plateado le volvió a tapar lo ojos y se giró lentamente y unas lágrimas le resbalaba por sus mejillas, Kaname sonrió por haberlo detenido aunque no quería hacerlo de esa forma no tenía que flaquear, se había propuesto ayudar al peliplata para que saliera de esa depresión que tenía y sobre todo que se quisiera a si mismo

-que quieres de mi-susurró Zero sin mirarlo-quieres que te agradezca por a verme ayudado cuando me desmayé en la calle como te lo solían agradecer los Donceles cuando les ayudabas en el instituto-el castaño entre cerró los ojos mirando al peliplata

-me tienes que agradecer también cuando te encontré en tu apartamento y no solo a mi si no también a la copia barata de mi primo Senri, estás dispuesto a eso?

-entonces me has ayudado-haciendo comillas con los dedos en ayudado Zero-solo por que querías acostarte conmigo, sabes perfectamente que tendrías a cualquier Doncel que quisieras

-puede ser que tengas razón-dijo Kaname-pero al que quiero eres tú y soy capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguirlo

-entonces lo que quieres es follar conmigo-dijo Zero mirando a Kaname sin ninguna lágrima-eres un maldito cabrón y ni te creas que te lo dejaré fácil como aquella vez-Kaname cerró los ojos para coger aire y tranquilizarse ya que él no quería ir por ese sentido de la conversación

-no soy la misma persona antes-dijo Kaname abriendo los ojos mirando los ojos amatistas del peliplata

-eso no te lo crees ni tú, sigues siendo el niño caprichoso de siempre-dijo Zero-me tienes que amenazar para conseguir lo que quieres

-solo te advertido, Zero-dijo Kaname serio-si de esa forma puedo ayudarte, lo haré

-ayudarme-susurró Zero-no tienes que ayudarme en nada-alzó la voz y le dio la espalda al castaño para poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta

-te vuelvo a repetir Zero que si sales de la habitación llamaré a las autoridades y tendrás un castigo por desobedecerme-la mano del peliplata tembló-sabes que el Doncel que tenga un hijo con un varón ese Doncel le pertenece a ese varón y tiene que hacer todo lo que él diga y si no lo hace, tiene un severo castigo, esa es la ley de Vampaia y se tiene que cumplir, ahora es tu decisión salir de esta habitación o quedarte aquí conmigo-Zero sabía lo que le esperaba si salía de ese lugar, la policía lo buscaría y lo encontraría de eso estaba seguro y después por desobedecer al varón le darían una paliza y asta abusarían de él sexualmente y él no podría quejarse de nada por que los Donceles no valían nada solo para satisfacer sexualmente a los varones, pero no quería estar con Kaname él fue su mejor amigo y lo traicionó, le trató peor que basura y eso le dolía más que tener a mas de tres varones aprovechándose de él, cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos lo que tenía claro que no quería estar con ese castaño su presencia le perturbaba bastante y no quería estar con él, iba abrir la puerta pero una mano en la puerta la cerró haciendo un gran ruido para que dos manos se pusieran en sus brazos y le diera la vuelta con brusquedad y chocar con la puerta del mismo modo-sigues sin pensar las consecuencias, Zero-dijo Kaname cerca del oído de Zero que le estremeció todo el cuerpo-sigues teniendo este olor tan exquisito que tenías-juntando su cuerpo con el de Zero y sin quitar su boca de la oreja

-a … aléjate-susurró como pudo Zero poniendo sus manos en el pecho del castaño e intentando quitárselo de encima, Kaname agarró fuerte los brazos del peliplata y se separó un poco de él para luego soltar un brazo y con el otro brazo lo llevó asta la cama que lo empujó y Zero cayó boca arriba y Kaname se puso encima de él a horcajadas y se acercó al cuello del peliplata solo para olerlo

-quieres que esto te lo haga mas personas o solo quieres que sea yo-susurró Kaname intentando hacerle ver al terco del peliplata que la mejor opción es quedarse con él, aunque lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos no estaba previsto pero sabía que era la única forma pero si seguía a si no podría controlarse ya que el aroma que emitía el peliplata lo embriagaba de tal forma que podría perder el juicio y hacer algo que no quería ya que el peliplata que no dejaba de forcejear no estaba por la labor, Kaname cogió por las muñecas y las puso por encima de la cabeza del peliplata agarrándolas con una mano, el castaño metió la mano libre por debajo de la camiseta de dormir y acarició el estómago del peliplata mientras que socavaba con la nariz y olía el cuello del peliplata, Zero en cambio estaba nervioso y cada vez se removía más

-basta-susurró como pudo Zero-no sigas-las lágrimas aparecieron sin control y moviendo la cabeza negativamente con desesperación-otra vez no-Kaname abrió los ojos y paró, sacó su mano de donde la tenía y acarició la mejilla de Zero y lo abrazó soltando las muñecas del peliplata

-lo siento-susurró Kaname, el peliplata al escuchar esto se tranquilizó y comenzó a respirar con normalidad-siempre lo estropeo, perdona por lo que te hice

-te perdoné hace tiempo-susurró Zero algo ido y Kaname lo miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

-de verdad?

-lo que no puedo hacer es olvidar-dijo serio Zero y Kaname inmediatamente se puso al lado del peliplata, no dijeron nada solo miraban al techo asta que Kaname miró hacia abajo y vio las muñecas del peliplata que las vendas tenía sangre, se levantó

-ahora vuelvo, no te muevas-dijo serio el castaño, Zero no tenía pensado en irse a ningún lado, pero no le iba hacer caso al Kuran y se levantó para sentarse en la cama con la espalda en el respaldo y sonrió victoriosamente y entró Kaname a la habitación y no dijo nada solo se sentó en la cama y cogió las manos del peliplata y puso el botiquín en la cama para empezar a cambiar esas vendas y limpiar la herida, no se dijeron nada asta que Kaname guardó todo lo que utilizó y se sentó al lado de Zero con la espalda en el respaldo de la cama-como debes de saber Sora está conmigo-el castaño notó que se tensó el albino-y seguro te diste cuenta que te reconoció en el instituto-Zero como no quería saber nada de ese asunto no dijo nada-tienes que entender que Sora no tiene la culpa de nada y lo mejor para los dos y sobre todo para Sora que os conozcáis

-si él está aquí me largo-dijo con frialdad Zero-y me da igual lo que me pase, lo que tú hagas para retenerme aquí

-por que no lo aceptas-dijo Kaname mirando a Zero enfadado y este no lo miraba solo miraba al frente con frialdad

-por que no es nada mío, por que yo nunca quise ser lo que soy, por que no acepto haber tenido un hijo que nunca desee y lo mas importante las consecuencias que puede pasar al saber que es hijo mío y eso te incluye a ti por la maldita ley que hay en contra de los Donceles

-mi padre, mi tío Toga, mí hermano y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible para cambiar de gobernante y no solo nosotros también otras familias como la Takamiya

-tú-dijo Zero-no me hagas reír, tú eras el típico varón que destrozaba a los Donceles y lo disfrutabas y si los defendías es para tener sexo con ellos ya que los Donceles te conocían y no querían involucrarse contigo

-ya no soy a si-dijo Kaname

-seguro que buscas algo a cambio-dijo Zero

-piensa lo que quieras-dijo Kaname frunciendo el ceño-ahora Sora está en la casa de mis padres, pero dentro de unos días vendrá y te guste o no lo soportaras y tendrás que convivir con él

-y yo te he dicho que no quiero nada con él y no puedes obligarme-los dos miraban al frente con el ceño fruncido

-tu opinión como Doncel no vale nada-dijo Kaname con malicia poniéndose de pie, Zero no dijo nada sabía perfectamente que tenía razón y si se enterasen las autoridades que él tenía un hijo con Kaname no tendría nada que hacer siempre tendría que hacer lo que dijese el padre de su hijo y esa era una de las mas grandes razones en no reconocer a su propio hijo como que tampoco quiso tenerlo-Zero-dijo Kaname haciendo con su mano que el peliplata lo mirase-no quiero volver hacerte daño, debes de creer en mi-Zero de mala gana quitó la mano del castaño

-se que quieres algo de mi, por eso insistes que tenga contacto con ese mocoso-frunció el ceño Kaname ante la forma de referirse a Sora-quieres que esté ante tus pies, que haga lo que tu quieres si yo reconociera a tu hijo

-solo quiero que tengas una relación de padre e hijo

-nunca la tendré-dijo con decisión Zero, Kaname lo miró serio y caminó hacia la puerta

-compórtate como en tu casa, a partir de hoy vivirás aquí-dijo Kaname y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Zero tenía el ceño fruncido y empezó con el puño cerrado a dar golpes en el colchón

-mierda-dijo con ira Zero-esto no me puede estar pasando a mi

ººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado cuatro días y Zero en ese tiempo no salió de la habitación, en cambio Kaname había avisado a su familia que estaba el peliplata en su casa, esos dos días Kaname fue a trabajar y ese día Kaname había decidido que Sora se quedara en la casa para que Zero y el adolescente afianzara sus lazos, pero no sabía como Zero reaccionaría ya que no le había informado que Sora se quedaría en la casa

Kaname entró a su casa seguido de Sora, estaba todo en silencio, sabía que la empleada que iba a casa iba por la mañana y por la hora que era no estaba en casa, Kaname con rapidez fue a la habitación de Zero, Sora solo se quedó en el lugar ya que no entendía la actitud de su padre, Kaname bajó de prisa e iba abrir la puerta

-que ocurre?-dijo Sora

-se ha largado-dijo Kaname

-iré a dejar esto a la habitación y si viene te llamo-dijo Sora sabiendo que su padre iría a buscar al peliplata

-de acuerdo-dijo Kaname y Sora con tranquilidad empezó a subir las escaleras, Kaname abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ver al peliplata que estaba a punto de llamar-se puede saber donde estabas? -dijo con seriedad y Sora que escuchó a Kaname decidió quedarse en las escaleras para escuchar y ver lo que sucedía sin ser visto

-no te importa-dijo indiferente Zero pasando por el lado de Kaname que este en el momento que pasó por su lado lo cogió del brazo

-si me importa

-que quieres de mi-dijo Zero dándose la vuelta y quedar cara a cara con el castoño mirándolo con enfado y con un brusco movimiento se soltó del agarre

-lo único que quiero es que veas que ser Doncel no es malo-el peliplata rió con ironía ante lo dicho por el castaño

-y tú que sabes ser Doncel-grito Zero con ira-eres varón y no sabes lo que es ser humillado por personas como tú

-no soy Doncel pero se lo que están pasando en este lugar

-lo dices como si te doliera-dijo Zero-que hipócrita eres Kuran, se perfectamente lo que piensas de los Donceles, de lo que piensas de mi, por que yo soy Doncel

-yo no pienso como pensaba en el pasado

-no se lo que estás tramando, pero no voy a caer en tu estúpido juego

-no estoy jugando a nada-dijo Kaname y en ese momento una brisa de aire movió los cabellos de ambos ya que la puerta estaba abierta-quiero que las cosas sean como antes

-nunca las cosas serán como antes-dijo Zero con ira y empujó con fuerza a Kaname que este dio unos pasos hacia atrás ya que ese comentario le dolió y le hizo enfadar-por que no me gusta tenerte ante mi presencia, no te soporto, por que eres igual a todos y sobre todo-el peliplata iba empujando al castaño cada vez mas fuerte e hizo que cayera al suelo de culo-por que te odio, te odio Kaname Kuran y entiende que no quiero verte-gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo, en cambio Kaname solo miraba al suelo, sentado ahí sin hacer ningún movimiento y sus cabellos le tapaban sus ojos, Sora que escuchó y vio todo frunció el ceño y sin mas subió las escaleras sin ser escuchado asta que llegó a su habitación, Zero por lo enfadado que estaba su cuerpo temblaba pero al ver que Kaname no hacía ningún movimiento tuvo remordimientos por lo que había dicho, suavizó la expresión y sin mas se fue a su habitación

ººººººººººººººººººººº

En una mansión muy lejos en la sala estaba un hombre de pelo largo rubio, piel blanca, voz rasposa y ojos amarillentos

-señor, he descubierto algo que le agradará-dijo un hombre con una coleta y gafas

-de que se trata, Touma

-se trata del hijo de Ichiru Kiriyu

-cuéntame

-como me mandó fui a investigar a uno de los miembros de la familia Kuran y haciendo eso descubrí que Kaname Kuran tiene un hijo

-eso ya lo sabía, ese chico adoptó a ese niño

-eso es lo que ha hecho ver a todos, señor Asato-dijo Touma serio-la verdad es que ese chico es hijo biológico de Kaname Kuran

-y eso que tiene de interesante?

-que ha ese muchacho lo tuvo un Doncel-el rubio de pelo largo abrió los ojos-y ese Doncel que lo tuvo es de que usted sospechaba

-me estás diciendo que-dijo Asato con una sonrisa para que Touma continuara

-Zero Kiriyu es Doncel, como usted sospechaba

-interesante

-y como sabrá Zero Kiriyu no tiene modales para ser Doncel

-entonces se le tiene que enseñar como portarse ante un varón

-exacto, por que hoy vi que Zero Kiriyu trataba bastante mal a Kaname Kuran, ese chico necesita un escarmiento

-pues a si será-dijo Asato-ningún Doncel debe de desobedecer a ningún varón

-entonces empezaré a que ese Doncel a prenda a respetar a los varones-los dos sonrieron maliciosamente

* * *

_**Que os pareció el capítulo? Comentar para ser un poquito mas feliz**_

**Hola :D aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de este fic. muchas gracias a los que comentan, y a los que lo leen, no saben los animos que me dan para seguir subiendo este fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**D.D.R: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino y pues la historia no me pertenece es de Goten Trunks5.**

**Es mi primera adaptación que hago en esta categoría espero sea de su agrado.**

**En este caso N.A significa notas de adaptador en lugar de autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

**Es un AU y posiblemente OoC. Este las notas que haya de la autora tambien las dejaré y en este caso estarán en letra cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde esa discusión y las cosas habían cambiada para mal, por ejemplo Zero al cabo de media hora se fue de la casa y lo peor de todo es que no apareció, cuando pasaron las horas y el peliplata no volvía a la casa Kaname empezó a preocuparse y sin pensarlo salió de la casa para buscar al peliplata pero no lo encontró por ningún lugar, cuando llegó a su casa tenía la esperanza que estuviera pero no estaba y Sora empezó a preocuparse y padre e hijo salieron de nuevo para buscarle, pero no hubo señales del peliplata, Kaname quiso poner una denuncia por desaparición pero tenía que pasar veinticuatro horas, en el tiempo de espera tampoco hubo señales del peliplata y cuando pasó el tiempo pusieron la denuncia, pero Kaname tenía un dilema, si ponía la denuncia que había desaparecido un varón le pondrían excusas como por ejemplo que al ser varón sabría defenderse y que eso no era un problema grave, pero si decía que era Doncel se complicaba la cosa, Zero se enfadaría y tendría problemas con él, pero los agentes por ser Doncel harían el paripé de que lo buscaban pero no moverían un dedo y si decía que tenía una relación los dos la policía solo dirían que por ser Doncel le habría dejado para estar con otros varones, pero al final decidió poner la denuncia que había desaparecido un Doncel, pero el tiempo pasaba y el peliplata no aparecía.

Kaname por lo preocupado que estaba decidido a avisar a los dos que Zero había desaparecido, los amigos de Zero como Aidou, Yuuki, Rima, Takuma y hasta Senri se preocuparon por el peliplata, y ese día al mes de la desaparición del peliplata decidió reunirse con los amigos de Zero y con su familia, sobre todo porque sabía que su padre, tío y hermano lo ayudarían

Estaban todos reunidos en la mansión Kuran

Kaname, que es lo que pasa-dijo Juuri la madre de Kaname con preocupación ya que veía preocupado a su hijo menor

-os he reunido para contaros la verdad-dijo Kaname serio

-la verdad, que verdad, Kaname?-dijo Yuuki sin entender

-la verdad de Zero, porque necesito la ayuda de vosotros para encontrarlo-dijo Kaname y los demás se miraron entre ellos para luego mirar a Kaname-y también lo que nunca os he dicho sobre Sora, sé que me odiaréis y lo comprenderé, pero necesito que me ayudéis y se recordáis algo por pequeño que sea también me digáis

-nunca pensé que tu pidieras ayuda, bastardo-dijo Senri-pero me interesa mucho saber lo que ha pasado entre tú y Zero -Kaname suspiró.

-Kaname-dijo preocupada Juuri

-si no dices nada no podremos ayudar-dijo Yagari el tío de Kaname y a su lado estaba Kaien-no entiendo, porque tienes tanta preocupación por la desaparición de un varón-dijo serio Haruka

-es que Zero no es varón es Doncel-dijo serio Kaname

-¡¿que?!-dijo sorprendida rima y también Aidou

-como que es Doncel-dijo Rima

-Sí que lo tenía escondido-dijo Aidou-pero como lo ha podido esconder sin que nadie se dé cuenta-dijo Isaya pensativo-no me di cuenta, pero tampoco me fije en su físico

-Ahora debes de decir que tiene que ver Sora con Zero-dijo Takuma serio, Kaname como Sora lo miraron

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Rima sin entender

-si Kaname-dijo Juuri-me extrañé que quisieras adoptar a un niño, pero no le di importancia

-Zero es mi padre Doncel-dijo Sora serio, Rima inmediatamente al escuchar eso se puso la mano en la boca y se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos.

-¿Zero te dio en adopción?-dijo Kaien sorprendido, Sora afirmó con la cabeza-pero como pudo hacer eso con su propio hijo-Sora agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Él no me quería-susurró Sora pero todos le escucharon

-Zero no aceptaba y ni acepta su condición-dijo Kaname

-Es aceptable, por las leyes que tenemos en Vampaia hacia los Donceles-dijo Isaya serio.

-Pero no entiendo si sabía que era Doncel y no quería que le descubrieran por que se involucró con un varón-dijo Yagari

-Zero no sabía que era Doncel, su padre Ichiru nunca le dijo-dijo Kaname-yo fui el que se lo dijo el día antes de marcharme a Estados Unidos-hubo silencio por varios segundos-Ichiru no quería que su hijo lo pasara mal y menos que le hicieran daño por ser Doncel.

-Entonces, Zero te avisó y decidiste adoptar a su hijo-dijo Juuri-eso es una buena acción de tu parte, hijo.

-No, mama-dijo Kaname-yo me enteré por Hanadagi que vio a Zero en la calle embarazado con Ichiru, Hanandagi, otros varones como yo en el instituto sospechábamos que Zero no era varón.

-No entiendo Kaname-dijo Juuri

-Sora es mi hijo biológico, siento mucho no haberos dicho-dijo Kaname y todos se sorprendieron.

-Tú y Zero teníais una relación?-dijo Aidou-ahora entiendo porque siempre estabais juntos-sonrió.

-Zero solo teníamos una relación de amistad-dijo Kaname serio.

-Si no tenías ninguna relación sentimental con Zero, entonces-dijo Aidou y abrió los ojos sorprendido, Kaname se mordió el labio inferior le costaba decir lo que de verdad pasó y miró a cada uno de los presentes, primero a su hermano que estaba bastante serio y lo miraba con ira, su padre le miraba de la misma forma como su tío Yagari, su madre miró al suelo y sollozaba en silencio, Senri estaba demasiado serio, Takuma tenía una mirada de ira y los puños apretados, Rima se tapaba la boca intentando que los gemidos que salían por su boca no se escucharan con lágrimas que le resbalaba por su rostro, Aidou estaba que no salía del asombro por lo que estaba pensando, Sora seguía sentado mirando al suelo, Yuuki tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, se notaba la ira y sin poder controlarse agarró por el cuello de la camisa de Kaname con fuerza y acercando su rostro al de Kaname

-Eres un maldito cabrón-gritó con ira Yuuki-¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso?, Zero te consideraba su mejor amigo ¿y tú qué hiciste cuando te enteraste que era Doncel?-Kaname miró al lado nadie hacia nada para separar a la chica castaña de Kaname-despreciarlo porque era Doncel, ¿te olvidaste de todos los años de amistad que tenías con él?-lo zarandeó con violencia y las lágrimas la empezaron a salir-eres un desgraciado, ¿cómo pudiste violarlo?-soltó a Kaname con violencia y este dio dos pasos atrás, Yuuki con los puños fuertemente apretado lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza, Kaname cayó al suelo-¿cómo pudiste? -siguió gritando-por tú maldita culpa Zero se intentó quitar la vida varias veces, por tu culpa no aceptó a su hijo-Sora miró a la chica y se levantó-eres escoria, si antes lo eras ahora eres aún mas, aparentas estar preocupado por él, pero seguro lo que quieres es tenerlo para que haga lo que tú quieres, así tratabas a los Donceles, eres escoria Kaname Kuran, cuando aparezca Zero no voy a permitir que te acerques a él, ahora estoy convencida que eras tú que le seguías cuando era un adolescente y también ahora.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kaname y los demás se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho la castaña-¿Qué quieres decir que le seguían?

-¿Y tú eras su mejor amigo y no te dabas cuenta de eso?-dijo con una sonrisa amarga Yuuki-seguro que ni le considerabas un amigo.

-Yo si le consideraba mi mejor amigo-dijo Kaname

-muy peculiar tu forma de demostrar tu amistad hacia él-dijo Yuuki irónica

-Yuuki-dijo Takuma poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica-que has querido decir que seguían a Zero.

-Zero me lo dijo cuando íbamos al instituto-dijo Yuuki alejándose de Kaname y este se levantó-y hace poco también me lo dijo, cuando me lo decía se ponía nervioso.

-¿Creéis que Asato sabe que Zero es Doncel?-dijo Kaien

-No-dijo Haruka- O sino no le hubiera permitido estudiar una carrera

-Por eso yo me fui a Naito a estudiar-dijo Takuma- y al haber nacido allí era más fácil.

-Pero Zero es de aquí-dijo Isaya

-¿Creéis que lo tiene Asato?-dijo Juuri con preocupació.

-Lo más seguro-dijo Yagari

-Lo malo de esto es que la policía no lo va a buscar por ser Doncel-dijo Isaya.

-Si Zero ha intentado suicidarse muchas veces seguro que volverá hacerlo si está en manos de Asato-dijo Takuma frustrado

-Me voy a buscarlo por cualquier lugar-dijo Yuuki enfadada y miró a Kaname con odio-como he dicho antes no voy a permitir que le vuelvas hacer daño

-Yo no quiero hacerle daño-dijo Kaname con seguridad.

-No te creo-dijo Yuuki-te conozco y sé como eras en el instituto, seguro que eres igual-dijo con desprecio y caminó hacia la puerta

-No soy igual que antes-dijo Kaname con desesperación, Yuuki paró y lo miró por encima del hombro

-Menos mal que no te dijo lo que yo le convencí en decirte-dijo Yuuki-seguro que hubiera sido peor y hasta lo hubieras tratado peor de lo que le trataste

-De que hablas-dijo Kaname

-No te incumbe-contesto Yuuki -además no creo que sienta lo mismo-y la chica se fue.

-Yuuki, espera-gritó Aidou marchándose detrás de la chica de ojos borgoña.

-Yo también me iré-dijo Rima-a Kain no le agradará saber lo que le hiciste a Zero-miró a Kaname para luego irse, Kaname miró a su familia.

-Se que no estáis contentos por mis acciones-dijo Kaname

-¿Alguna vez te has puesto en lugar de Zero, en el pasado?-pregunto Juuri seria mirando a su hijo menor, Kaname negó con la cabeza.

-¿Como te sentirías tú si te hubiéramos ocultado que eres Doncel sabiendo cómo se les desprecia a los Donceles?-dijo Juuri

-mal, pero…

-no Kaname, no entiendes porque estás pensando que si tú te hubieras enterado de ser Doncel lo llevarías con dignidad y saldrías adelante-dijo Kaien serio-pero si a eso achacas que tu mejor amigo, la persona en quien mas confía lo desprecie de esa forma, su autoestima no existe a parte que se queda embarazado ¿Qué crees que pensará?-Kaname se mordió el labio inferior.

-La prueba que su supuesto mejor amigo lo ve como basura-dijo Haruka

-Kaname, conocí poco a Zero y las veces que los vi juntos no sospeché que fuese Doncel, pero si vi el aprecio que te tenía, la confianza y hasta me atrevo a decir que le gustabas, aunque el creyera que era varón-dijo Isaya serio.

-¿estás seguro que parecía que yo le gustaba a Zero?-dijo incrédulo Kaname y luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-No te alegres, primo-dijo Senri serio-como ha dicho Yuuki, Zero ya no debe de tener ningún sentimiento agradable hacia ti, aunque conociéndote harás la estupidez de retenerlo a tu lado porque tienes un hijo con él.

-No voy hacer eso-susurró Kaname-yo solo quiero que tenga más confianza en él, que vea que ser Doncel no es malo, si no algo bueno, pero sobre todo quiero que acepte a su hijo por qué Sora no se merece que lo desprecie.

-eso será difícil-dijo Takuma-Sora es la prueba que es Doncel y también y creo que es lo que más le duele es la prueba como él cree que tú le ves.

-yo no le veo a si-dijo Kaname

-Si tanto te interesa Zero, hazle ver que es especial para ti-dijo Juuri con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y aceptará que es Doncel y también a Sora-dijo Takuma

ººººººººººººººººº

Yuuki y Aidou caminaban por las calles, la chica estaba alterada y Aidou intentaba tranquilizarla, los dos caminaban para su casa ya que eran pareja.

-Tranquilízate, Yuuki-dijo Aidou- Kaname actuó mal, pero está preocupado por Zero.

-No me creo su preocupación, pero no voy a permitir que le vuelva hacer daño-dijo Yuuki parándose en la puerta de una casa y Aidou sacó unas llaves-Si yo hubiera estado a su lado, soy una mala amiga, no vi lo que le pasaba, creía que era por la muerte de su padre pero no es así, todo es culpa de Kaname, si él no le hubiera tratado como un objeto, Zero estaría feliz y sin la necesidad de saber que es Doncel.

-Tarde o temprano se enteraría-dijo Aidou

-Sí y yo estaría para ayudarle-dijo con lágrimas Yuuki

-Yuuki no llores sabes que me duele verte así-dijo Aidou abrazando a su pareja con ternura y la chica le correspondió.

-Me alegra tenerte a mi lado Aidou

-lo mismo digo-los dos se separaron y Aidou abrió la puerta iban a entrar pero un ruido se oyó atrás de ellos miraron hacia la dirección del ruido y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-Yuuki, Aidou, ayudenme-cayendo la persona al suelo desmayado.

-Zero-corrió la chica preocupada al oji amatista, Aidou hizo lo mismo y lo cogió para entrarlo a la casa-¿quien te ha hecho esto?

* * *

**Holiwis \(n_n)/, se que me tarde en subir este capítulo y mucho, según creo yo pero es que me llegaron un buen de cosas iniciando porque se me descompuso mi pc, y pues ahí tenia los capítulos que se borraron, para mí no era problema ya que siempre tengo un respaldo pero resulta que mi hermano agarro la usb en la que lo tenia y aparte de llenarla de virus borró los capítulos, y bueno después de eso hubo una pequeña tarea que me llevo todo mi tiempo libre del ultimo mes, y hasta ahorita tuve tiempo, pero les prometo que trataré de actualizar mas rápido ahora que estoy de vacaciones.  
****Gracias por comentar y por quien quiera dejar un lindo review en esta ocación. (n_n)**


End file.
